Dream Collision
by Richforce
Summary: Features Angel Raye's chibi senshi. The Granddaughter of Venus finds herself in the Reaper's Game, she and her new partner must survive while a sinister figure tries to manipulate the game.


Dream Collision

Story by Richforce

Sailor Moon by Naoko Takeuchi

Chibi Senshi and Related Characters by Angel Raye

The World Ends with You by Square Enix

Setting Between Runaway and Forgiveness

"Go away!"

"Don't you see I want to be alone?!"

"My life's been just one big joke!"

"Everything's my fault."

"The world doesn't need me and I don't need it, I accept that now."

The musical tone of a crosswalk signaling a green light blared somewhere nearby. Kana felt like she was just getting up but could have sworn that she was dreaming.

"What am I doing here?" She said to herself. "I haven't felt like this since I was a teenager."

Her eyes focused and she saw was in the middle of a crowded pedestrian scramble and the large TV screens on the nearby buildings meant that she could be in only one place, Shibuya.

Kana got up and rushed over to a window to see if she really was young again. But when looked at her reflection she saw the face of a stranger looking back at her. Plain was the word to describe how she looked, Short brown hair, brown eyes and she was wearing clothes that looked like she could have bought them anywhere. She looked like a middle school girl who could blend into a crowd and be lost in it forever. A smile crept over her face.

"Kana's gone, just stick her in the ground throw dirt over the coffin and forget that she ever existed! I'M TOTALLY FREE OF MY SO CALLED LIFE!" As she spun around something fell out of her hand that she didn't notice she was holding until now.

It was a pin; it was black with a white stylized skull on it. Curious, Kana bent over and picked it up.

Suddenly she heard a stream of voices.

"Today I'm going to tell Matsu-Kun how I feel!"

"Coach is going to kill me!"

"Do these shoes make my ankles look too skinny?"

"My boss is such a moron!"

"I sure could go for some Taiyaki."

Kana eased her grip on the pin. "Was I hearing those peoples' thoughts? This is getting weird. I have new body in Shibuya, a pin that lets me hear inside of other people's heads and now I'm talking to myself."

She heard a chirp from her belt and saw a cell phone. She opened it up and saw she had an email. "Who would want to give one to me? Mother or one of the Senshi?" Plucking up her courage she looked at the phone.

_Act I_

_Our players must reach where twice of five meets twice of two. Follow the script or be written off. You have sixty minutes._

"Whoever sent this must have had a screw loose, goodbye." She tried to delete the message but it remained. "What in the name of the Moon Kingdom?"

She suddenly felt a sharp pain in right hand. Looking at her hand she found a tattoo in her palm that looked like the reading of digital clock. It read 59:54 however the end second kept changing to a lower number as if the clock was counting down. Looking up she saw weird red skull like images in the sky. The images then changed into giant red ants with mandibles that seemed to look more like graffiti than flesh and fell to the ground.

"Youma? No, definitely not like anything I've seen before." One of the ants turned toward her she narrowly dodged the strange mandibles. "Why are you attacking me?!" she instinctively reached for her henshin wand before realizing she no longer had one. So left with no other choice she ran.

"Help, somebody, anybody!" She was ignored by everyone. "How can you people not see these things?!"

As she ran a red-haired man with yellow eyes in his late teens was looking down at the scene from a rooftop. "When will these idiots get it into their heads that most of these people can't see or hear them?" He was wearing a black jacket that was open to his bare muscular chest and brown leather pants, but the strangest characteristic was the black metallic skeletal bat wings that came out from his back under his shoulders.

"So this is where you have been Oboro?" said a girl his age in black gothic clothing; she had blue eyes, ash white hair and the same wings. Her voice contained no emotion and her face was expressionless.

"Hey Satomi, just looking at all the players." Oboro licked his lips. "All that fresh meat."

Kana ran to the statue of the loyal dog Hachiko, she saw a small number of people get hit by the ants and vanish into thin air while everyone else was oblivious to the screams of terror. "What is wrong with you people?!"

The ants then turned on her. "No, stay away." She said trembling.

"Do you want to survive?" said an unknown voice.

"I, I don't want it to end like this."

"You want to live, well so do I!"

Kana found herself surrounded by blue light next to a boy who appeared to be the same age she was now. He had black hair done in a flat top and Hazel eyes. He wore a white tee shirt with a blue jacket, a pair of grey pants with a yellow racing stripe, and a silver locket around his neck.

"Got your pins?" the boy said as the light faded.

"What?" she reached into her pocket and pulled out one had what looked like white sword in front of an orange heart with a yellow background on it. "I guess."

"Then let's Rumba!"

The ants came forward mandibles open wide. "Get back!" Kana swung her arm at the ant in desperation and somehow produced a blade of light that cut it in half. It then turned into what looked like static and faded away. She took another swing at two more ants with similar results. She tried again with the last but the blade didn't appear this time; it was almost at her neck when it turned into static and faded.

"That takes care of those Noise." said the boy.

"Noise, is that what those things were?"

"Yeah, they're formed from the negative emotions of humans and come in different types. The only way to erase them before they erase you is to form a pact so you can use the Psychs in the pins but after using one for a while it needs to recharge."

"But one seemed to die by itself."

"You have no idea what's going on do you?"

"And you're some sort of expert?"

"Name's Toshiro and you are?"

Kana didn't want him or anybody to know who she was so she came up with a name. "Yoko."

"Nice to meet you Yoko-San; The Noise exist in two zones and were each fighting them in a separate one. I don't know where I get some of this stuff but it has to have something to do with this timer." He showed her the same counting clock on his hand than she had on hers.

"Did you get an email?"

"Yeah I figure the sixty minutes is the amount of time counting down. Follow the script or get written off means we have to follow the instructions or we'll be erased."

"Erased?"

"What happened to those people earlier; pretty much erased means erased from this world, killed."

"Then we have to figure out what the rest means."

"Well five twice is ten and two twice is four. But where do ten and four meet?"

"Wait we're in Shibuya! There's a big department store here called one-oh-four, Ten-Four!"

"Sorry but I already thought of that, there's an invisible wall keeping us from getting there from the scramble and we don't have enough time to find another route."

"There has to be some trick to it!"

"Ok, better than doing nothing I guess. First let's check our pins real quick."

They took out seven pins each. "Looks like the only matching ones we have are these skull pins."

"The freaky one that turns your head into a radio for other peoples thoughts? I see what you're getting at maybe these are keys. We only got about twenty minutes left let's go." They ran to the crossing and faced ten-four. "Doesn't seem to be working, I can't hear your thoughts though maybe it's because you got one too."

Kana was looking at a woman in a red hoodie. "That lady's been staring at use since we came here."

"Weird, the pin doesn't work on her either."

The woman spoke just loud enough for the two of them to hear. "Erase this Noise if you want to pass this wall."

"Who are you?"

The woman then threw something from her pocket and it changed into a large elk with large horns made from the same substance as the ants' mandibles.

"This one seems stronger than the others." said Toshiro.

The Noise charged and Kana barely dodged it and followed up with a dashing uppercut that seemed stronger than usual. Worrying about Toshiro she saw him in a transparent image. He pulled out a pin that had a black bundle of arrows on a purple background. He then threw his palm forward firing black energy bolts at the Noise. Kana then pushed forward launching another energy blade at the Noise erasing it leaving behind a pin.

The woman in red picked the pin up and then spoke quietly. "Objective met, wall clear."

"Hey!" said Toshiro. "The wall's gone! Let's hoof it!"

"But that…" Kana turned around only to see the woman had disappeared. Shrugging it off, she turned and ran to 104.

They ran up to the store and saw the timer vanish. "Made it with time to spare." said Toshiro with a grin.

"Wait something's happening with the TVs."

A man wearing a director's beret appeared he had brown hair done in a pony tail and Green eyes. "Congratulations players who survived the first act. By now some you are still wondering what is happening and how I am appearing to you through various means. In order to explain it is important for you all to know one very important fact, you are dead. All of you are no longer among the living in what we call the real ground or RG if you prefer slang, you are in a parallel plane known as the Underground or UG."

"I'm dead?" Kana said to herself.

"We have brought you here; we have been known by many names; Shinigami, Valkyries, the ferrymen of the river Styx; but we prefer to call ourselves Reapers. And you are here as Players in the Reaper's Game. The Reaper's Game is a weeklong contest between you the Players and the Reapers in a struggle for survival and glory. I am your humble Game Master for this session, Mizuki Hayashi."

"This is bull!" one young player nearby said. "Why should I play your game?!"

"Now every game needs rules so let me spell out the basics, the entire city is the playing field. Each day you all be given a mission to complete that will be sent to you via Email, one team must complete it in the allotted time or you all will be erased. But if even one team makes it you all survive and can compete the next day. To complete the missions you will need to use the Psychs in the pins we gave you. The one pin you should all have is the Player pin which allows you to scan for thoughts in the Real Ground and Noise here in the Underground as on how to use the rest, well use your imagination. Points will be rewarded for completing missions as well as various other factors such as erasing noise. After the seventh mission points will be tallied and those with enough will be able to gain rewards such as being able to come back to life."

"We can still go back!" said Toshiro.

"However don't expect it to be easy, the Reapers will stand in your way by providing obstacles and planting Noise in mission vital areas. The Noise won't attack you in the open like today so long as you have a Pact but they can if their territory is invaded and on a Reaper's command. Personally with what you're going up against I don't expect any of you to last the till the end of the week. But don't despair, I want to see you all try your best and bring my beautiful script to life; it's the only chance you have. That should cover all you need to know for now any other questions can be answered by reading the official rule book that has been uploaded to your cell phones. Now rest up, because tomorrow is act two, I look forward to seeing you try your best!"

"These guys don't mess around." said Toshiro as he opened his locket and looked at it. "But we already cleared the first mission we're one step closer to coming back to life Yoko-San!"

Kana however was holding her head looking at the ground. "This is worse than prison!" she thought to herself. "Is all I am some pawn in the Reapers' twisted game? I gotta get out this!"

Day 1: Play or Die

Chapter Closed


End file.
